1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle safety restraint system and more particularly, to a side curtain airbag for protecting an occupant of a vehicle.
2. Background
Motor vehicles are commonly provided with airbag cushions for protecting a vehicle occupant. Gas generating inflators inflate the airbag cushions when predetermined vehicle conditions are sensed, such as for example, deceleration of a vehicle when it exceeds a predetermined threshold. Many of these airbag systems include inflatable restraint cushions which are attached to the vehicle frame along the roof rail of a vehicle frame so as to extend downwardly in a substantially curtain-like fashion between an occupant and the side portions of the vehicle when deployed. Such coverage is intended to provide cushioning restraint for the occupant during, for example, a side impact collision event. These curtain-like structures often called side curtain airbags thereby provide protection to the vehicle occupant in the regions below the roof rail of the vehicle. In particular, the protection afforded by such downwardly deployed curtain-like structures extends substantially in the region below the zone of attachment of the airbag along the roof rail.
Recently, some motor vehicles have been styled with roof lines having relatively more dramatic slope. For example, the rear portion of the exterior of the passenger compartment of a vehicle may slope substantially downward to provide a more aerodynamic shape to the vehicle. As such, the rear portion of the interior of the passenger compartment may correspondingly slope substantially downward, and in particular, the position of the head of a rear seated occupant may be high relative to the position of the roof rail. Current side curtain airbag designs may not optionally address this condition and accordingly, further improvements and enhancements to side airbags may be desirable.